Sión
by nerea2
Summary: Nada hay en Sión que no puedas ver...tinieblas, sospechas, traiciones...abre la puerta de tu imaginación y descubre este mundo, donde nada es lo que parece y la magia gobierna sus ciudades...
1. Atentado en Târsis

_**Bienvenidos a mi segundo fic**_

_**Después de que Geowan no acabara de convencerme, estuve días pensando cómo arreglarlo. Para cuando me pude dar cuenta, ya estaba maquinando una historia distinta (original por supuesto) pero muy parecida a los fics que yo escribo (mucha fantasía y suspense). Éste fic se lo dedico a mi familia de escritoras, sobretodo a Karmen y Blanka, que dieron vida a Evan y Atenea; a Teresa, que dio vida a Charlie; y a mi hermano y mi hermanita Marina, que dieron vida a Vespasia y su carácter tan peculiar.**_

_**Sión es una mezcla de muchas historias, contada únicamente por un sólo personaje: Evan. En ellas se mezcla la traición, la venganza, la lucha por sobrevivir, etc. Historias que, aunque se muestran en un mundo mágico, pueden llegar a verse en el mundo real.**_

_**Espero que os guste y que me dejéis alguna que otra review **_

* * *

****

>>- Una lágrima brilló entre las oscuras penumbras que la inundaban. Un sollozo y resbaló por su mejilla, parándose en sus labios. Sus manos volvieron a limpiar su rostro, dándole las únicas caricias que recibiría. Al oír el ruido de unas pisadas cercanas, las cadenas que la ataban hicieron un tintineo mientras sus brazos cubrían su cabeza. Sus dedos se aferraron a su cabellera despeinada en el momento en que el ruido seco de una puerta retumbaba en sus oídos. Había llegado. Lentamente, la figura se acercó a ella, oliendo el suave perfume que emanaba de la joven moribunda. Un frío temblor recorrió su espalda en el instante en que su captor cogía sus brazos y la obligaba a levantarse. Las cadenas le parecían cada vez pesadas y ahora, ni siquiera podía mantenerse en equilibrio bajo su peso. El hombre le alzó la cabeza de malas formas, contemplando las recientes lágrimas derramadas por su rehén. Una sonrisa se vislumbró en su rostro lleno de cicatrices. No, no habría compasión para ella. Moriría a manos de aquel al que tanto había amado. Ese era su destino y su maldición. Fijó sus ojos en los de él, murmurando en silencio una última súplica. Antes de que hubiera acabado, un dolor punzante la atravesó. Sus palabras quedaron en el aire, mientras un hilo de sangre resbalaba por sus andrajosas vestiduras. La vida se escapaba de sus labios a cada respiración, cada vez más agitada, cada vez más dolorosa. Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, lanzó un último grito de angustia. A su lado, su captor, el hombre por el que lo había abandonado todo, la arrojó al suelo con una mueca de asco reflejada en su demacrada cara y salió del lugar. Y así, con una última lágrima derramada, murió.- 

¡Atenea, escúchame!-. Las puertas se cerraron con un leve chasquido. Algunos de los residentes observaban la escena que ocurría a su alrededor con mirada escéptica, otros con absoluto interés. Un muchacho apareció al cabo de unos segundos, buscando con la mirada la capa de su amiga. Las miradas de todos se concentraron en él, pero eso no pareció molestarle. Con un simple vistazo, bajó las escaleras principales y aceleró el paso hasta llegar al invernadero. Un suave aroma a jazmín le dio la bienvenida, provocándole un leve estornudo. Una fina arruga se dibujo en su rostro: Atenea sabía que era alérgico al polen. El frufrú de una capa a unos metros hizo que su paso aumentara. Pero se equivocaba. En el invernadero sólo se encontraba una pareja, demasiado entretenida como para prestarle atención. Vencido, decidió volver a su habitación a repasar sus apuntes. En cuanto el moreno hubo subido el primer tramo de escaleras, el grupo de residentes que lo esperaba se disolvió, volviendo a sus ocupaciones.

El camino hacia su dormitorio le pareció interminable. Quizás, pensaba, no debía haberle contado todo aquello a Atenea. Él nunca había tenido tacto con las chicas, y menos con ella. Es tan sensible, rumió en silencio ladeando la cabeza. Al llegar ante la puerta 34, hurgó en sus bolsillos y sacó una pequeña tarjeta electrónica. Para su sorpresa, no necesitó usarla: la puerta estaba abierta. Empujó levemente del pomo y asomó la cabeza. Allí, en una de las ventanas que iluminaban tenuemente el cuarto, una joven de cabellos dorados observaba el exterior perdida en sus pensamientos. Su nariz, pequeña y puntiaguda, se notaba más que nunca desde donde él se encontraba. La brisa de la mañana le daba en la cara, echando hacia atrás su cabello y dejando a la vista, aunque desde allí no se viesen, unos preciosos ojos verdes. El chico se quedó embobado mirándola. El amargo peso de su mochila había desaparecido ante tal visión. Lo único que existía en esos momentos para él era ella. ¿Por qué había sido tan idiota? Ella lo era todo para él, nunca debía haberla hecho sufrir de aquella manera. El muchacho agachó la cabeza, meditando algo que decir. En ese instante, la joven se giró, posando su vista en él.

¿por qué no me lo dijiste, Evan?- preguntó. El joven lanzó un sonoro suspiro, intentando descargarse del nerviosismo que recorría cada extremidad de su cuerpo.

no lo sé- contestó al cabo de unos segundos.- Sólo quería serte sincero. Perdóname, por favor

La muchacha apartó la vista de él unos instantes. Sus ojos verdosos se perdieron divagando hasta que al fín, volvieron a pararse en Evan.

sé que Marian es para ti lo mejor que te ha ocurrido- murmuró, esforzándose en no derrumbarse de un momento a otro al pronunciar aquellas palabras- pero... ¿qué soy yo para ti?

Evan se acercó a ella poco a poco, alargando sus manos y enlazándolas con las de Atenea. Ésta le miró con reproche: aún no había respondido a su pregunta.

Marian es cosa del pasado. Lo único que me importa ahora eres tú- dijo el joven sintiendo que las manos de Atenea apretaban las suyas con fuerza. Sus ojos grises interceptaron su mirada, reteniéndola unos segundos.- ¿Me crees?

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir nada, una chica con gafas y de pelo moreno corto se asomó por la puerta. Atenea se apartó de él instintivamente y fijo su atención en la muchacha.

hola, Charlie- saludó, esbozando una improvisada sonrisa. La morena observó la escena con curiosidad pero se abstuvo de decir ningún comentario.

siento molestaros, chicos. Pero hay algo que debéis ver- informó Charlie haciendo un gesto con la mano para que la siguieran. La pareja no se lo pensó dos veces: Charlie nunca los habría buscado sino fuera importante. Algunos de los residentes saludaron a Atenea mientras recorrían el pasillo de camino al vestíbulo. Ésta ni siquiera los saludó. Se imaginó que toda aquella atención se debía a la pelea que Evan y ella habían tenido unas horas antes en la cafetería. En cuanto hubieron salido, la luz del atardecer les dio la bienvenida a los jardines. La mayoría de los jóvenes yacía tumbada en el césped, esperando la llegada del anochecer. Otros, en cambio, aprovechaban aquel momento para practicar antes de las clases. Los tres jóvenes cruzaron la explanada sin detenerse, hasta llegar al borde de los terrenos. A unos pasos más adelante, el mar se abría en abanico, recordándoles su larga estancia en aquella endemoniada isla. Charlie los condujo hasta el principio del bosque cercano a los jardines. Allí, entre el murmullo de las hojas movidas por las olas, la pareja pudo comprobar el porqué de las preocupaciones de la joven. Evan se asomó al pozo de tierra, intentando adivinar su profundidad sin éxito.

lo encontré hace tres horas. Parece estar hecho por los Erforks que trajo Francis- comentó Charlie mientras Atenea se agachaba para ver mejor el enorme agujero.

¿ellos han cavado todo esto?- musitó la rubia contemplándolo anonadada. La morena asintió y clavó su vista en Evan.

¿por qué lo han hecho?- preguntó, esperando que la beca en Zoología de Evan la ayudase, pero no fue así. El joven no pudo más que encogerse de hombros y mirar a otro lado: todo aquello lo había pillado desprevenido.

creo que deberíamos bajar- dijo al cabo de unos instantes Atenea. Los otros dos la miraron con sorpresa, temerosos de la oleada de valentía de la rubia.- Los animales sienten el peligro antes que los humanos. Si algo ha sucedido allá abajo, será mejor que lo averigüemos

Evan y Charlie aceptaron a regañadientes. Lentamente, treparon por las paredes de tierra hasta tocar el suelo. Evan se puso delante, seguido de Atenea. Charlie cerraba el grupo, con una expresión de miedo pintada en el rostro.

esto parece un túnel- gritó Evan para que Charlie pudiese oírle

síguelo. Debemos saber a dónde conduce- dijo Atenea empujándole hacia adelante. Evan siguió, preguntándose qué habría a cada paso y si se encontrarían al final con decenas de Erforks sedientos de sangre. Un leve escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Entonces, sin previo aviso, todo ocurrió.

Dos explosiones, un sólo grito. La tierra tembló durante a lo que a Atenea le pareció una eternidad. Cientos de gritos se unieron en una sola ola, mientras la tierra parecía caerse a pedazos ante una fuerza sobrehumana. Los oídos de Evan se llenaban de llantos inaudibles, mezclados con los sollozos de las dos chicas a su lado. La tierra tembló. Y después, sólo el rumor de las olas.

¿qué...qué ha ocurrido?

La voz de Atenea rebotó en las paredes de la gruta mientras nuestras respiraciones volvían a un ritmo normal. Charlie, a mi lado, temblaba convulsionadamente. Le ofrecí mi abrigo, pero ella denegó mi oferta. Sin que Atenea y yo nos hubiésemos recuperado, la morena giró y avanzó unos pasos en dirección a la salida.

¿a dónde vas?- chilló Atenea cogiéndome la mano con fuerza. Me imaginé que buscaba mi apoyo pero en esos momentos estaba demasiado aturdido. Había oído detonaciones. ¡Detonaciones¿Cómo podía ser? Târsis siempre había sido un lugar seguro para sus residentes, desde lo tiempos de los fundadores. Y ahora, algo horrible, algo que sobrepasaba toda mi razón, acababa de ocurrir. Cinco minutos. Sólo cinco minutos habían pasado y ya ni siquiera oía gritos. ¿Qué había pasado?...o mejor... ¿había sobrevivido alguien? Justo cuando esa pregunta cruzó mi mente pude volver a la realidad. Si no hubiéramos entrado en aquella cueva...si Charlie no nos hubiese avisado...

¿Qué haces, Evan?- preguntó histérica Atenea notando que yo intentaba seguir a la morena. Me agarró del brazo, intentando que no me marchase de su lado. Sentí un escalofrío recorriéndonos a ambos, como si el sólo acto de conectar nuestras miradas fuera suficiente como para entendernos. Atenea estaba, en pocas palabras, aterrorizada. La abracé, sintiendo que no podía hacer o decir nada que salvase la situación. Charlie a nuestro lado, permanecía callada. Cuando nos separamos, clavó su mirada en mí. Era dura pero leí fácilmente lo que intentaba decirme: arriba nos encontraríamos con una pesadilla real. A pesar de la estrechez de la gruta, conseguí que Atenea se levantara. Podía oír los sollozos acallados entre sus brazos, pero ni siquiera significaban algo para mí. Había oído tanto dolor hacía tan poco tiempo que todo me parecía inverosímil. Caminamos encogidos hasta el principio del pozo donde el olor de azufre se hacía más intenso. Mi mente comenzó a imaginarse los destrozos, la residencia destrozada...pero nunca lo que me encontré justo al subir.

¡NOOOO!

El poco coraje que había demostrado Charlie se había disuelto ante aquello. Ahora, tanto Atenea como ella gritaban. Sus quejidos permanecían en mis oídos mientras mis ojos se humedecían. No por el azufre de los edificios en cenizas, no por los bosques y jardines vencidos por las llamas. Había algo más que había pasado por alto: mis compañeros. Allí, entre escombros de lo que hacía minutos había sido la famosa isla de los hechiceros, se encontraban cientos de cadáveres esparcidos por el suelo. Ninguno se movía, contorsionados como estaban ante la explosión. Una figura desvió mi mirada: Atenea acababa de encontrar a su mejor amiga, Rina, unos metros más adelante. Sus ropas negras estaban manchadas de un color rojo vivo: sangre. El quejido que salió de sus pulmones fue horrible, como si fuera Atenea la que estuviese muriendo sentada entre los escombros.

Sentí un brazo enroscándose en el mío. Era Charlie. La abracé, oyendo de nuevo sus sollozos y sintiéndome impotente al respecto. No, no podía hacer nada. Nadie podía. Agarré con más fuerza a la morena, sintiendo que se desmayaba. De nuevo abrió los ojos, esta vez llenos de lágrimas, y se aferró a mí desconsolada. Desvié mi mirada y vi a Atenea tumbada junto a Rina, apoyada en su pecho carente de vida. Una sensación de odio cruzo cada nervio de mi cuerpo. El deseo de venganza se apoderó de mí. Quería encontrar al culpable, quería tenerlo frente a frente y usar mis poderes contra él. Quería ver su sangre y sonreír mientras lanzaba su último suspiro.

ti...tiene que haber alguien que pueda decirnos que ocurrió- dijo Charlie apartándose de mí y andando entre los cadáveres. El sonido de sus pasos se mezclaba con el rugir de las olas; las explosiones habían revuelto el mar. Me agaché cerca de un grupo a unos metros a mi derecha. A duras penas pude reconocer a uno de ellos: era Valentine Colmbar, de nivel 4. Lo había conocido durante mi llegada a Târsis y podría decirse que era uno de los pocos amigos verdaderos que tenía allí. Ahora, la sangre corría por su boca. Su rostro estaba desfigurado, mostrando una expresión de terror que nunca creí ver en alguien como él, siempre tan optimista y alegre. Lentamente acerqué mi mano a su cara y cerré sus párpados, rogando que allá donde estuviese viviera en paz. A su lado, para mi sorpresa y angustia, estaba Marian. Tenía el pelo moreno tapándole la cara, quizás por eso no pude reconocerla al principio. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo examinando su demacrado cuerpo: la rama de un árbol se había clavado en su estómago.

Evan- lloró Atenea acercándose a mí. Por primera vez desde la separación de mis padres, sentí que el llanto me ganaba. Mi cabeza se hundió en el hombro de la rubia, implorando que todo aquello no fuese verdad, que lo que veía fuese un sueño. Atenea contenía sus sollozos, intentando animarme a pesar de que ella también sufría. Permanecimos un rato así, derramando lágrimas rodeados de cuerpos sin vida. Todo lo demás, el cómo sobreviviríamos ahora, no tenía importancia. Los habíamos perdido, a todos.

¡Atenea, Evan¡Venid, rápido!-. Los gritos de Charlie callaron nuestros sollozos. ¿Habría encontrado a algún superviviente? Los dos nos levantamos y corrimos con todas nuestras fuerzas hasta donde ella estaba. Pero, en ese momento, el rostro de nuestra amiga cambió. Una expresión de horror hizo que nos detuviésemos en seco; algo no iba bien.

¡Están poniendo una bomba en el eje¡CORRED!-. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrimos hacia el pozo, seguidos de Charlie. Atenea fue la primera en llegar; ni siquiera se paró sino que me agarró de la mano y juntos nos tiramos hacia las profundidades del pozo. Intente oír los pasos de Charlie, pero estaban muy lejos. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, intentando aproximar con mis poderes la distancia que nos separaba, pero algo interrumpió mi concentración.

Un estruendo acompañó a los gritos de Charlie. Como si un gigante hubiese llegado a la Isla, la tierra cayó hacia un lado empujándonos contra las paredes de la gruta. El eje de Târsis, lo que mantenía en pie semejante plataforma en forma de cono, había sido destruido por la explosión. Ahora, los cimientos de la isla caían empujados por una fuerza diez veces superior a la que habíamos notado en las anteriores explosiones. El rugido de las olas nos vaticinó el fín: pronto la cima de la Isla se inundaría y tanto Atenea como yo pereceríamos ahogados. Atenea lanzó un chillido agudo al notar como la tierra que nos rodeaba iba humedeciéndose. La gruta será nuestra tumba, pensé estrechando en mis brazos a una Atenea histérica.

Fue en ese instante cuando el agua irrumpió en la cavidad, empujándonos con fiereza hacia el exterior. Sentí el agua fría recorriendo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo como si un centenar de dagas se clavaran en mi piel. Me impulsé hacia arriba, notando que el aire en mis pulmones se reducía a pasos acelerados. En cuanto rompí la superficie acuosa, Atenea se acercó a mí. Tenía los cabellos mojados pegados a la cara y se removía inquieta. Eché una ojeada a nuestro alrededor en busca de algún trozo de madera donde apoyarnos.

Evan, vamos a morir- chilló Atenea tragando sin querer más agua

no, conseguiremos salir de ésta- la animé, aunque mis esperanzas se iban evaporando conforme la altura de las olas iba aumentando. Supuse que el derrumbe de la isla habría provocado un tsunami, con lo que ningún barco de rescate habría sobrevivido. No, no había esperanzas. Moriríamos de todas formas, como nuestros compañeros, como Charlie...no faltaba mucho para ello.

Entonces, como si de un sueño se tratase, una voz llegó a mis oídos.

Vespasia, hay alguien ahí-. La voz grave de un hombre hizo que mis sentidos se concentrasen. Pude oír con júbilo como algo atravesaba las olas, acercándose hasta nosotros. Minutos después, un navío de proporciones gigantescas y de un color azul marino se vislumbró en el horizonte. Sus velas negras temblaban contra el viento de poniente, llenando mi corazón de una alegría difícil de explicar. Atenea me agarró con fuerza y nadó hacia la embarcación. Una figura, apoyada en uno de los amarres, dio unas órdenes a sus camaradas y clavó su vista en nosotros. Los tripulantes nos tiraron unas cuerdas y en cuestión de segundos subimos al barco. Los hombres nos rodearon, esperando instrucciones de su capitán, pero no hubo ninguna. El silencio se apoderó de todos, mientras nosotros temblábamos por el frío.

Cork, dales unas mantas ¡rápido!- dijo una voz aguda en el otro extremo del barco. Su figura estaba contorsionada entre los amarres, pero pude distinguir sus ropas andrajosas, propias de un pirata. Un anciano se separó del grupo y nos trajo dos mantas, que Atenea acogió agradecida. El viejo nos las dio con un gesto de desagrado y volvió con sus compañeros, encendiéndose su pipa con elegancia.

bienvenidos a bordo, hechiceros- dijo la voz aguda acercándose hasta donde nos encontrábamos. Sus botas producían un ruido seco contra la madera del navío, dándonos a entender tanto a Atenea como a mí que aquella figura era sin duda alguna el capitán. Pero, para mi sorpresa, me había equivocado en un pequeño detalle. La mujer, vestida con unos pantalones oscuros hasta la rodilla y una camisa, llegó ante nosotros con una expresión de triunfo en la cara. Sus ojos azules inexpresivos nos contemplaron unos segundos. – Será mejor que me presente. Mi nombre es Vespasia Prometeo, capitana de vuestro buque salvador: el Zafiro.

_**

* * *

**_

_**¿Os ha gustado? La verdad es que la escenita esa del principio es un poco tétrica, pero c'est la vie. Por otro lado, la presentación del Zafiro me ha encantado, no sé, creo que me ha quedado bastante claro el respeto que le tienen a Vespasia. ¿Y a vosotros?**_

_**Si queréis decirme qué os ha parecido o darme alguna crítica (constructiva, por favor) sólo dadle al Go!**_

_**Ly**_


	2. Zafiro

**Aquí seguimos. Gracias Browsy Girl por la crítica, creo que es la mejor que he recibido hasta el momento, en serio . Geowan lo tengo un poco apartado por el momento, ya que tengo que pensar en algunas cosillas para el siguiente capítulo y ando algo atascada. Prometo actualizarlo en cuanto pueda.**

**Por lo demás, aquí está el siguiente capítulo (me ha costado acordarme de todos los malditos nombres de navegación, pero creo que ha quedado "bien"). Bueno, a ver que os parece. **

* * *

Camaradas, quiero presentaros a los últimos hechiceros que vais a ver durante los próximos años- dijo Vespasia en un tono que no mostraba ironía alguna. Aún así, los piratas soltaron carcajadas, cosa que no debió agradar a su capitana. Ésta les clavó una mirada severa antes de decir, con una voz completamente seria:

agarradles-. El anciano llamado Cork cogió a Atenea mientras otro tripulante, negro y grandes ojos oscuros, me inmovilizaba. Con una sutileza nunca vista, Vespasia nos quitó los protectores que llevábamos en nuestras muñecas izquierdas y dio unas órdenes a mi captor para que nos llevaran a su camarote. Atenea intentó resistirse pero la amenaza de Cork sobre hacerla tragar su pipa hizo que dejara de moverse y siguiera al anciano obedientemente.

Avanzamos por los camarotes hasta llegar al de la capitana Vespasia. Unos ojos verdosos se clavaron en nosotros mientras los dos hombres nos tiraban de malos modos contra el duro suelo de roble. En cuanto nos levantamos, el minino salió de su escondite cauteloso y se acercó hacia nosotros. Intenté acariciarle, pero el maullido que lanzó hizo que me lo pensara mejor y fijase mi vista en la habitación. A diferencia que los camarotes que habíamos visto al pasar, el lugar donde nos encontrábamos estaba plagado de lujos: mesas con decoraciones pintadas en oro, jarrones fabricados según el modelo del gran alfarero Trakis, etc. En frente nuestra, una gran cantidad de papeles y mapas se extendían por una mesa antigua y desvencijada. Me acerqué a ella y examiné el mapa más cercano. Mis ojos se abrieron de asombro al descubrir en la caligrafía cursiva de la capitana, una descripción completa sobre la isla de Aquanem.

¿algo interesante?- gruñó alguien acercándose a mí y arrancándome el mapa de un tirón. Sentí los ojos azules de Vespasia clavándose en mí con furia mientras nos ofrecía asiento. Ella, en cambio, permaneció de pie, masajeándose la sien algo nerviosa.

os pido disculpas por los chicos- dijo rompiendo el silencio- entended que para ellos esa isla no significaba nada...

ehm...gracias por su ayuda, capitana- dije, intentando no recordar lo que había ocurrido, el porqué de que ahora estuviésemos en aquel barco- pero no entiendo a qué viene tanta hospitalidad. Después de todo ahora somos sus esclavos

conmigo, nunca lo seréis- contestó Vespasia esbozando una sonrisa- nunca dejaré que os utilicen como si fuerais perros

Atenea y yo nos miramos confusos. En realidad, ninguno de los dos confiábamos en salir de esa situación pacíficamente, pero ahora debíamos sumar a nuestras preocupaciones una nueva: el que Vespasia quisiera traicionarnos y enriquecerse de nuestros poderes ella sola.

¿y por qué íbamos a creerla?- espeté tras un minuto de silencio en el que la capitana aprovechó para sentarse en su sillón, en frente de nosotros.

¿algo de beber?- preguntó a Atenea sin prestarme atención. Al ver que ella no le respondía, la joven tomó un vaso del suelo y lo dejó encima de la mesa. En el instante en que Atenea quiso recogerlo, el vaso se llenó de un agua pura y cristalina como jamás pude haber imaginado. Los ojos de la rubia se elevaron poco a poco hasta encontrarse con la mirada alegre de Vespasia.

¿qué eres tú?- musité, sintiendo que un nudo se formaba en mi garganta. Desde mi más tierna infancia había crecido rodeado de hechiceros, aprendiendo magia y recordando en mi mente mi futuro: el ser un esclavo al servicio de los humanos. Nunca había dudado de aquello, pues el Onymus lo había dictado así y debía ser obedecido. Desde que éramos niños, Charlie y yo habíamos soñado con cambiar el mundo a nuestro antojo, despojándonos de aquella futura esclavitud y soñando con un lugar donde vivir, libres y rodeados de nuestros seres queridos. Todo aquello me había parecido siempre una utopía pero, ahora, viendo a aquel ser mágico en un puesto como el de capitán; nuevas esperanzas se reavivaban en mi interior. Contemplé a la joven en frente mía boquiabierto: si ella había conseguido aquella independencia, quizás Atenea y yo pudiésemos conseguir algo parecido algún día.

sólo alguien que hubiera estado encerrado en Aquanem podría haber hecho este mapa- dijo como una única respuesta Vespasia mostrándome de nuevo el mapa que había encontrado en su mesa. Sonrío para sí y continuó- este barco es propiedad de uno de los clanes más importantes del Onymus, el clan Prometeo. Cuando llegué a Zímobar con mi recién estrenado nivel alfa, el clan se ocupó de mí y me convertí en su esclava-. Pude ver como los puños de Vespasia se cerraban, arrugando el mapa, como si la capitana estuviese imaginando a alguien odiado entre sus dedos.- No voy a dejar que os pase lo mismo, os lo prometo.

¿entonces que haremos?- estalló Atenea mirándonos incrédula. Sentí que buscaba mi apoyo, pero no pude dárselo. Las palabras de Vespasia, aunque fueran disparatadas y descabelladas, habían despertado en mí una renovada alegría que me costaba mucho asimilar. La capitana clavó sus ojos azules en la hechicera y la miró con sorpresa.

¿no has oído hablar de las familias? Evenue Darkhem estará encantada de acogeros en Kalion. Estoy segura de ello-. Pero eso a Atenea no la convencía: justamente, la aterrorizaba.

¿la princesa¿la traidora al Onymus?-. Sus manos agarraron las mías, conteniéndose a saltar encima de Vespasia de un momento a otro- ¡nunca trabajaré para semejante traidora a los principios del Consejo!

En el instante de un parpadeo, Vespasia recogió una espada del suelo y apuntó con ella a Atenea, rozando la punta en el cuello de la rubia.

no... vuelvas... a decir... cosas... que no... entiendes...ni sabes- le espetó, alejando lentamente la espada. Atenea le clavó su mirada a la joven que la amenazaba, pero al final apartó la mirada vencida. Después de todo, si de verdad Vespasia era nuestra única aliada, no debíamos perderla. Quizás fuese la única con poder suficiente como para sacarnos de allí sanos y salvos, y sobretodo, libres.

Tras unos minutos en los que ninguno de nosotros no dijo nada, Vespasia volvió a hablar, esta vez más seria.

¿cómo os llamáis?-. No era una pregunta, sino una orden. Y eso, tanto Atenea como yo, lo sabíamos.

Atenea, nivel 2-. Su voz sonó apagada, como si intentase olvidar la espada que hacía poco había tocado su cuello. Fue entonces, cuando noté estar en una calle sin salida: si decía la verdad, Vespasia seguramente dejaría de lado sus planes de salvadora de hechiceros e intentaría venderme lo más rápido posible. ¿Pero y si no fuera así? Debía confiar en ella, no me quedaban más opciones.

Evan, nivel 5-. Vespasia abrió la boca desmesuradamente, como el resto de los residentes a los que había confesado mi número de nivel mágico.

¿qué¿qué has dicho?- musitó, poniéndose una mano en el corazón e intentando recuperar la compostura. Noté en su rostro cómo una pequeña arruga se formaba en su rostro, pero decidí continuar.

debí haber salido hace mucho de Târsis, lo sé. Pero decidí quedarme y esperar a Atenea, por eso ahora mis poderes son altos- dije, no muy convencido de la reacción de la capitana. Ésta se levantó de su asiento, caminó hacia la puerta y la cerró de un golpe, apoyándose en ella mientras me miraba.

enseñadme los arkum-. Mi mirada se cruzó con la de Atenea, intentando convencerla de que lo que nos pedía era razonable. Para cualquier ser mágico, como Vespasia o nosotros, el arkum, nuestro brazalete identificador y en el cual los humanos medían nuestros poderes, era lo único que nos diferenciaba de ser humanos. Enseñarlo, aunque fuese entre gente mágica, era muy osado: ni siquiera nosotros estábamos absentos de crímenes como robar magia.

Me remangué la muñeca. Allí, como un recordatorio de los años en Târsis, un brazalete de color oro y rubíes brillaba a la tenue luz de las velas. Decenas de veces había intentado desembarazarme de él, olvidar mi presente y futuro. Pero el arkum seguía allí, adherido a mi piel (el mayor candado que nadie pudiese imaginar). A mi lado, Atenea mostraba el suyo de color cobre gastado. Su arkum aún no se había unido a la piel lo que le permitía quitárselo y volver a ponérselo cuando quisiera. Sentí como si una barrera nos separara en el instante en que se lo entregó a Vespasia. Aquella joven conseguía con su mirada que todos mis problemas se evaporasen. Quizás fuese la esperanza que tenía en ella, quizás el habernos socorrido una hora antes. No lo sabía.

te dolerá cuando un clan te adopte- me dijo con un cierto matiz de pena. Imaginé que ella habría sufrido lo mismo cuando el clan Prometeo la acogió ya que, como pude comprobar por su camisa de manga corta, ella no llevaba ninguno.

deberéis prestar declaración ante el Onymus- dijo mirándonos inquisitivamente. Atenea asintió con la cabeza y se colocó de nuevo su brazalete.

¿cuánto tiempo nos queda?- preguntó, seguramente deseosa de no volver a ver a la capitana y menos servir a la princesa Evenue, como Vespasia la había aconsejado.

calculo que una semana- informó Vespasia tras unos segundos de absoluto silencio. Sus ojos se posaron en mí, aún absorta en sus pensamientos- Evan, tú deberás trabajar con los hombres. No quiero que haya favoritismos entre la tripulación ¿de acuerdo?

Su voz sonó seria, pero no me pareció amenazante. Asentí, escondiendo entre los pliegues de mi túnica empapada el arkum.

Atenea, tú podrás quedarte en tu compartimento. No creo que haya protestas sobre eso-. Una arruga se formó en el rostro de la rubia al oír esas últimas palabras. Atenea desconocía completamente el mundo al que nos enfrentábamos. Târsis había mantenido las costumbres más antiguas como el respeto a la mujer, por suerte para chicas como Atenea, que trataban a los chicos como felpudos. Yo, en cambio, gracias a mis encierros durante días en la biblioteca, poseía un conocimiento casi ilimitado de las costumbres y entornos propios de Sión. La sociedad me daba un nivel superior al de Atenea y a la vez, me obligaba a desempeñar las tareas más duras. Y eso...pude comprobarlo la mañana siguiente.

¡Qué alguien agarre esa cuerda de una vez!-. Mike Sullivan, el segundo a bordo, trepó por la vela mayor hasta coger el trozo de cuerda que obstruía el movimiento de la vela menor. Me resulto fácil comprender su agilidad y fuerza a bordo del Zafiro, más siendo él quien me había inmovilizado el día que embarcamos. Recogí el catalejo que Mike había dejado en el suelo y esperé a que bajara. Sus ojos oscuros me miraron con desconfianza pero no hizo ningún gesto de desagrado. Pronto me asignó ayudar a Luka, el timonel, un hombre barbudo y de gran memoria para acontecimientos curiosos. No pasó siquiera una hora sin que Luka me contase alguna anécdota sobre el viejo Cork y su manía de fumar durante las tormentas o las escapadas de buceo de los grumetes en busca de tesoros submarinos.

para ya o te quedarás sin historias- bromeó Mike echándole un vistazo a la brújula y calculando nuestro rumbo según los mapas de Vespasia

estaba contándole historias sobre este gran buque, Sullivan- murmuró Luka girando el timol treinta grados. Mike se contuvo un suspiro de desesperación y bajo del área del timonel en busca de las últimas anotaciones hechas por el vigía Izu

se nota que hace mucho que no ve a Galatea- rió el timonel mirándome aturdido por no haberle seguido la broma- ¿sabes quién es, verdad?

me temo que no- dije, encogiéndome de hombros. En realidad no me importaba, pero Luka parecía encantado de contarme historietas.

Galatea es, en cierto modo, la persona que iba a dirigir el Zafiro. Los padres de Vespasia querían eso, pero después de pegarle una paliza al líder de los Prometeo...tuvo que exiliarse- dijo de un tirón mi compañero con una sonrisa diabólica al pronunciar "paliza"

¿y dónde está ahora?- pregunté sin mucho ánimo

en Kalion, con las familias. Nuestro próximo viaje será hacia allá. Tendrías que verlo: un castillo a lo lejos como monumento a la princesa y rodeándolo decenas de mansiones pertenecientes a las familias. Es magnífico-. Los ojos del hombre se iluminaron recordando esa ciudad que tanto había ansiado visitar durante mi estancia en Târsis. Ahora, en cambio, dudaba de poder hacerlo en manos de Vespasia.

Los siguientes días me mantuve distante de Atenea, preocupado únicamente por saber más cosas sobre Kalion, Zímobar y la relación entre ambas. Había tanto por saber, tantas cosas que desconocía que hasta llegué a agotar las infinitas historias de Luka tal y como Mike había predecido. Pronto me gané la amistad del segundo de a bordo: éramos, a fín de cuentas, igual de devoradores de libros. La mayor parte de las mañanas pasaban entre discusiones sobre el Onymus y la princesa Evenue. Mike se mostró rotundo a la hora de la revolución del antiguo consejo Real: el Onymus había usurpado el trono a la princesa sin motivos. Tras largas disputas sobre el tema la última noche a bordo del Zafiro, una nueva voz se unió a nuestra conversación a la hora de la cena.

¿y qué me dices de los buques sagrados? Si se escondieron será por temor a la princesa¿no crees?- salté, apuntando con mi tenedor a Mike. El joven tragó con dificultad el trozo de chuleta y negó con la cabeza.

el Esmeralda cumplía órdenes expresas de ocultarse por medio a rebeliones externas, no para enfrentarse a una representación del pueblo como era el Consejo- me increpó Mike por décima vez

¡BASTA!-. En el otro extremo de la mesa, Vespasia nos taladraba con la mirada. Se había levantado de su silla aporreando la mesa y derramando todas las copas encima de ésta. La tripulación quedó en silencio, mirando primero a su capitana y después a nosotros dos. Atenea no estaba allí sino comiendo en el camarote de Vespasia.

El Zafiro es el buque del clan Prometeo y por lo tanto todos somos propiedades de él- nos increpó la joven apretando los puños y mirándonos con furia- todos debemos ser fieles al clan y no hablar sobre su pasado como si pudiéramos tener libertad para hacerlo ¿me entendéis? Puede que antes fuésemos un verdadero equipo de combate, que derribásemos todos los obstáculos marinos y nunca tuviésemos miedo a luchar por el Rey... ¡pero ahora es distinto! Somos esclavos y eso nada lo va a cambiar. No quiero perderos a ninguno por traición al Onymus así que dejadlo o me veré forzada a encarcelaros yo misma

La cena duró unas cuantas horas más, en silencio. Nadie se atrevía a hablar y todos sabíamos por qué (incluso yo, gracias a las historias de Luka): la madre de Vespasia había muerto defendiendo al rey Cedric en la rebelión del Consejo Real. Ninguno teníamos poder para juzgar las acciones del Onymus más que ella. Esa noche me quedé un rato más en la cubierta, despidiéndome de mis compañeros y escuchando consejos del viejo Cork sobre cómo comportarse delante de los líderes de los clanes. Ojalá eso fuese suficiente, pensé antes de que el sueño me venciese.

* * *

**La última parte ha sido un poco hecha a prisas, pero es que no quería darle aún mucha importancia porque luego, en otro capítulo, trataré más a fondo el tema. Por lo demás, creo que la descripción de Vespasia no ha quedado tan mal como esperaba.**

**¿os ha gustado? si es así, dejadme una review. Sólo hay que darle al _Go!_**

**Ly**

****


	3. Un Nuevo Destino

**Como decía el genio de la lampara de aladdín...**

**¡he vuelto!**

**jejejejeje**

**Hola a veis sigo con mi manía de escribir aunque nadie lea (si es que...mira que autoestima jejeje). Este trozo va dedicado a Teresa o Teka, porque gracias a ella el problema de recordar el argumento de la historia no me ha sido tan difícil (siempre te lo estabavolviendo a explicar porque no te aclarabas...qué días aquellos en los que no me obligabas a escribir hasta dejarme sin uñas, eh? En segundo lugar, como siempre, a mi familia de escritoras que espero que sigan pasandose por el link y se enteren de que sigo publicando **

* * *

El rugido de las olas me taponaba los oídos. Podía sentir que mis lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua que se colaba en mis pulmones. Intentaba impulsarme hacia arriba, pero el frío me paralizaba las piernas. Por un momento mi mente me animaba a desistir, a morir ahogada. Pero no la hacía caso, quería vivir. Tenía tantos sueños por cumplir, tantas esperanzas de hacer algo con mi vida...La corriente me llevaba de un lado para otro, debilitando mis fuerzas a cada minuto. El arkum me parecía cada vez más pesado en mi muñeca. Desee quitármelo, morir como una humana aunque fuese eso lo único que me quedara. Me imaginé por unos momentos mi vida sin mis poderes, sin obligaciones, sin esclavitud. Fue entonces cuando recordé algo más, algo que había olvidado: mis compañeros. Aquellos residentes que con uno sólo de sus comentarios conseguían ayudarme a pasar cada día, a pensar en el futuro y sonreír. Si no hubiese tenido poderes nunca los habría conocido, pensaba mientras mis manos se paralizaban del frío.

Entonces, como si de un sueño se tratase, mi arkum se adhirió a mi piel. Noté cómo mi carne se unía al metal limpiamente, sin dolor. Contemplé el talismán con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban. Por fín había comprendido lo que siempre me decía Evan: ser hechicera era mi destino, el que yo había elegido. El agua me cubrió por completo. Cerré los ojos y agarré el talismán. Una luz nació de él. Ignoré todo lo que me rodeaba mientras me iba hundiendo en las profundidades y pensé en lo único que deseaba de verdad: vivir.

Sentí como si todo desapareciese. Recé para que el teletransporte hubiera surtido efecto. Fue en ese instante cuando sentí el agua más cálida. Me impulsé hacia arriba y rompí la superficie acuosa. El aire invadió mis pulmones devolviéndome la vida. Abracé mi arkum, sin importarme sumergirme de nuevo en el agua. Había sobrevivido, eso era lo único importante.

¿qué haces en el agua?- gritó una voz desde lejos. Mis ojos contemplaron emocionados un pequeño puerto a unos metros a mi derecha. Sonreí, ignorando que mis fuerzas se agotaban. Mis ojos se cerraron mientras el agua me cubría por completo.

¡James Shadows¿se puede saber qué demonios haces?- preguntó una voz acercándose a la orilla del puerto. Su pelo rizado se movía al compás del viento y sus pasos iban acompañados por el sonido de sus tacones. Un chico de pelo rubio y preciosos ojos verdes levantó la cabeza. Sus ropas estaban empapadas al igual que la chica desmayada a su lado. La chica observó la escena con los brazos cruzados al llegar hasta ellos, ocultando una pequeña sonrisa.

¿así que ahora ahogas a los extranjeros, eh?- bromeó, apartándose un rizo de la cara. El joven sonrió a su amiga, temblando de frío.

Galy...podrías...- comenzó a decir, intentando encontrar la mirada de la chica. La joven dudó unos instantes, arrodillándose después en frente de la joven desmayada. Sus ojos color miel se posaron en el arkum que sobresalía de la manga de la chica, haciendo que su rostro se contorsionara de la sorpresa. Miró primero a James y después, alzando su brazo hacia el aire, creó una llama, calentando el aire que los rodeaba y secando las ropas de los dos jóvenes.

gracias- dijo el rubio sacudiéndose la ropa y cogiendo a la joven desmayada. Galy clavó su vista en la muchacha que su amigo llevaba a cuestas. No debía ocultarle el brazalete.

Shadows, espera-. El joven se paró, mientras una mueca de aturdimiento se formaba en su bello rostro en el momento en que Galatea le enseñaba el brazalete que portaba la desconocida.

¿hechi...es una hechicera?- musitó, con los ojos abiertos de par en par ante tal sorpresa. La muchacha asintió, empujándole para que siguiera.

necesita ayuda, así que muévete- le espetó, clavándole las uñas en la espalda. James avanzó por el muelle y subió hasta la plaza Renald, donde el castillo de la princesa Evenue podía verse en todo su esplendor a la luz de los últimos rayos de sol. Los dos jóvenes avanzaron por la calle principal, decorada por decenas de robles estrechamente cercanos a las mansiones que la cercaban. El aire se llenó de risas de niños cuando el reloj del castillo de la princesa dio las once: era la hora de las expediciones nocturnas de la familia White. Una muchedumbre de niños de todas las edades bajó corriendo la cuesta de una mansión de color rosa pálido, seguidos de una decena de mujeres y hombres armados con bastones. La mujer que iba en cabeza se acercó a ellos, asombrada del equipaje del primogénito Shadows. Su cara se iluminó al ver el brazalete de la joven.

¿dónde la encontraste?- murmuró, posando su mano en la frente de la muchacha. Un gesto de alivio se vislumbró en su cara: no tenía fiebre.

apareció en el muelle hace unos minutos. Se desmayó en cuanto la saqué del agua- explicó James, notando que la joven comenzaba a pesar demasiado.

pasad, pasad- dijo la mujer apartándose y ofreciéndoles paso. Galatea sonrió nerviosa ante tal atención y entró, seguida de James. Los pequeños, al ver la escena, dejaron de reír y observaron a la matriarca White con los ojos vidriosos.

iros con esos pesados- ordenó la mujer a los demás, haciendo que la multitud de niños estallará en gritos de alegría y continuara bajando la calle principal. Rostine White sonrió para sí mientras volvía a entrar en su mansión. En realidad, cualquier excusa era buena para no tener que aguantar por más tiempo a todos esos chiquillos. Lentamente subió las escaleras, hasta llegar a donde estaban sus huéspedes. Las puertas se abrieron en el instante en que notaron la presencia de su dueña. Los dos jóvenes siguieron el ruido del bastón de la mujer hasta llegar al salón.

auch!- exclamó Galy al darse contra la esquina de uno de los sillones. A un movimiento de su mano, los candelabros que decoraban la rústica habitación se encendieron. James dejó con mucho cuidado a la joven desmayada en uno de los sillones, mientras Rostine hacia aparecer una bandeja de té.

me halaga que hayáis venido- dijo la mujer sonriendo ampliamente- esos críos llegan a desquiciarme en algunos instantes

lo sabemos, tía- respondió el joven sirviéndose algo de té en una taza. Rostine arrugó la nariz: la manía de su ahijado de llamarla "tía" nunca le había gustado, pero él parecía indiferente a todo cuanto ella le dijese.

no te hagas el listillo, James Shadows- respondió la matriarca White esbozando una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa- si hubieras ido con semejante chica a casa de tus padres...sé de alguien que te hubiera desheredado

Galatea y Rostine estallaron en débiles risas mientras el rostro del rubio se iba tiñendo de un rojo vivo.

¿y por qué tanto interés en acogerla?- preguntó James, cambiando de tema y clavando sus ojos verdosos en su madrina. Rostine borró su sonrisa y permaneció en silencio unos instantes.

James, Galatea, los dos sabéis mi profundo amor a mis poderes. Más incluso que a esos chiquillos de los que tanto me quejo-. Los dos jóvenes rieron por lo bajo, reconociendo esa absoluta verdad. Como bien supo Galatea al llegar a Kalion, pocas eran las familias que no tenían como matriarca o patriarca a algún hechicero o hada. La más famosa era, sin duda, Rostine White, conocida por todos por haber enseñado algunas facultades a la propia princesa Evenue sin tener ella capacidades mágicas.- Temo ser ya demasiado vieja como para luchar en la guerra que tanto planeáis, chicos. Mis niños me hacen olvidar este incordioso bastón, pero no es suficiente...

esta chica es hechicera, vosotros mismos habéis visto su arkum- continuó la mujer moviendo su taza de té con parsimonia- hace mucho que un hechicero con nivel llega a nuestra ciudad, y me temo que no vendrá ninguno con un nivel 4 como el de esta joven

Galatea abrió los ojos sorprendida. Una cosa era distinguir el arkum de una hechicera y otra saber su nivel. Sólo alguien como Rostine, antigua residente en Târsis, podía llegar a traducir aquella extraña alineación de piedras preciosas y signos ilegibles.

quiero ayudarla y ayudarme a mí misma. Esta chica, con mis conocimientos, podría llegar a ser muy poderosa- dijo la mujer implorante- dejadme sentir que aún sirvo para algo que no sea ser la niñera de todo Kalion, por favor

Los dos jóvenes compartieron miradas nerviosas. Galatea le confirmó a James lo que él ya sospechaba: la familia Abiméleck nunca aceptaría a una chica por las buenas, por lo que esa familia quedaba descartada. Los Nott, por otro lado, recurrían mucho al dinero y, lamentablemente, ninguno de ellos era lo suficientemente rico como para cumplir sus exigencias. Sólo quedaban los Shadows. James negó con la cabeza: no hacía ni siquiera una hora que habían aceptado a un hada de la tierra. Por mucho que dudasen, las White eran las únicas que podrían aceptar a aquella chica.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada, Charlie abrió los ojos. James se acercó, notando la mirada sonriente de Rostine en su nuca.

¿estás bien?- murmuró, ayudándola a levantarse. La muchacha asintió, aturdida. Sus ojos recorrieron el salón de cabo a rabo, parándose en Galatea y Rostine. Cuando su mirada encontró la de James, Rostine volvió a hablar.

bienvenida a Kalion, pequeña-dijo con su voz más alegre. Charlie no pudo contenerse un gesto de alegría: lo había conseguido, estaba en Kalion.

gracias...- comenzó a decir la joven, sintiendo ser el centro de atención- ¿cómo...cómo he llegado yo aquí?

te traje yo- contestó de inmediato James luciendo su mejor sonrisa- te encontré hace media hora en el muelle y...

¡qué modesto!- saltó Galy levantándose y saludando a la joven- yo le ayudé. Encantada de conocerte...

Charlie, me llamo Charlie-. Galy también se presentó, estrechándole la mano a la muchacha con una sonrisa.

siento no levantarme, señorita Charlie, pero mis piernas ya no son lo que eran. Si quieres estrecharle la mano al bastón...- comentó Rostine White, haciendo que el trío de jóvenes estallara en carcajadas. Charlie saludó al bastón y se sentó con James y Galatea en un sofá.

querida, temo decir que te he acogido aquí por ese brazalete- reconoció la mujer al cabo de unos minutos. El rostro de Charlie se ensombreció: se había imaginado que Kalion no podía ser prefecto: la esclavitud que tanto proclamaba el Onymus lamentablemente también había llegado a esa ciudad.- Charlie, sabemos que acabas de salir de Târsis pero las cosas no están lo suficientemente bien como para que duermas en la calle

¿por qué?- murmuró la joven alzando una ceja. Ahora era Rostine quien mostraba un gesto de tristeza, pocas veces visto por James.

desde hace años, un clan del Onymus se ocupa de "limpiar" las calles de delincuentes y vagabundos. Los utilizan para aumentar sus poderes, pero a nadie le importa con tal de no tenerlos apostados en sus casas. Las DârkSín son así, debemos aceptarlo, pero en Kalion se intenta que no ocurra eso

entonces... ¿debo unirme a una familia?-. Su pregunta quedó flotando en el aire unos segundos: había otra opción, pero mucho más peligrosa. Galatea la conocía bien puesto que ella había sido una de las pocas personas que había aceptado el reto de lealtad de la Princesa y había sobrevivido. Pocos eran los habitantes de Kalion que conseguían entrar en la familia de la princesa Evenue, y muchos menos llegaban a tener la oportunidad de ser sus confidentes.

mi familia estaría encantada de darte cobijo, Charlie- respondió Rostine White al fín- pero debes decidir tú lo que quieres hacer...

Había pasado un mes desde el comienzo de la primavera. El olor de los olmos llegaba de todos los lugares del parque, llenándome de una tranquilidad casi irreal. Era tan difícil soportar a los pequeños aquellos meses de sol y lluvia que ahora, cualquier momento era bueno para escaparme y recorrer los jardines de la princesa. El viento soplaba del oeste, enredando aún más los espolones de las diminutas torres que decoraban el Gran Salón del castillo.

me imaginé que estarías aquí- murmuró una voz acercándose hasta donde estaba y sentándose a mi lado. Sus ojos verdes brillaron como siempre, recordándome aquella época en la que mi arkum me salvó la vida. Desde entonces, y a pesar de las muchas protestas de la matriarca de mi clan, el talismán había permanecido unido a mi piel.

odio a Ronnie- contesté, escondiendo la cabeza. James rió ante la respuesta: siempre decía lo mismo cuando me pillaba escabulléndome de la mansión White. Ladeó la cabeza, dándome a entender que eso no me serviría de excusa después de haberle tenido dándole vueltas por todo Kalion buscándome.

déjate ya de lamentos, Charlie- dijo chasqueando la lengua, algo que siempre me ponía histérica- pronto llegará la celebración del cumpleaños de la princesa y podrás deshacerte de esos pesados durante unas horas

¿unas horas?- chillé, llamando la atención de uno de los guardas que me miró con reproche- eso no es nada comparado con las horas que me he pasado intentando que comiesen el caldo de pollo de Lisie

es que Lisie cocina horrible...- reconoció James intentando esquivar mi mirada de odio

de acuerdo, digamos que utiliza demasiada pimienta. ¡Pero tampoco es tan horrible!- reí, sabiendo que por mucho que quisiera mentir, todos los de mi familia rezaban para que nunca le tocase cocinar a Lisie.

hablando de familias... ¿has oído el último chisme de Alexia?- comentó, esquivando mi mirada. Yo negué con la cabeza, absorta en mis propios pensamientos (¿le tocaría cocinar hoy a Lisie o a Julia? no, por favor, todo menos eso).

dicen que pronto las familias White y Shadows estarán más unidas que nunca- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible James, como si no quisiese que lo escuchase

bah- exclamé, sin darle importancia- otro chisme más

¿y si te dijera que no lo es?- preguntó, acercándose a mí y pasando un brazo por mi cintura. Mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa mientras él me besaba.

* * *

**Después de veinte hojas leyendo dramas ya era hora de que saliese la parejita de James con Charlie, una pareja en mi opinión bastante amistosa pero según los extraños personajillos que se lo leen por msn está muy bien descrita...**

**¿qué opináis vosotros? Sólo tenéis que darle al Go!**

**Ly**


End file.
